1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection obtained by force-fitting a circular cylindrical metal tube in a housing of oval cross-section, this housing either being the internal cavity of a sleeve or an opening in a thick plate.
2. Background of the Related Art
A similar type of connection between a circular cylindrical tube and a housing of circular section is known from French Patent Application FR-A-2 553 690. This patent application describes and claims a method of connecting a circular tube in a sleeve provided with a housing of circular cross-section and having at its inlet a double circular bevel. To ensure that the connection has high resistance to axial torsion, the bore of the sleeve has one (or more) longitudinal grooves. However, the production of these grooves or channels repesents an additional machining operation which is often awkward and, in particular, expensive.